


i had all my motives

by bisexualbluesargent



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbluesargent/pseuds/bisexualbluesargent
Summary: Ronan gets a text from Kavinsky. It's late when she goes to meet her, but it always is.





	i had all my motives

**Author's Note:**

> title from you get me so high by the neighbourhood, a very ronan/kavinsky song

Kavinsky was all teeth as she sat on her Mitsubishi, her pink fur coat bunching up on the hood of the car. "You came," she said simply. There was always something about her voice that suggested a double entendre or at least that she was laughing at you, on the inside.

Ronan just looked at her. A shadow was approaching and her name was Prokopenko. Kavinsky was deliberately leaning back in a way that made her coat open up to reveal that she was wearing a white shirt, no bra. It was cold outside, just enough that Ronan felt the urge to shiver, but that wasn't the only reason she did so. Proko sneered at her as she sat next to Kavinsky and started kissing her neck lazily.

"You like this, Lynch?" she said as Kavinsky's breath audibly caught. They both knew she was looking. Ronan didn't know where the rest of their group was; they were racing down streets somewhere or having an orgy in Swan's Corvette and either way, she didn't care. She hated that she'd come - Gansey's disappointment was enough these days without her additional self sabotage involving Kavinsky, but fuck it, she wanted something and this was the easiest place to get it. The only place. So she walked over towards the two of them to go and get it.

"Bout time," breathed Kavinsky as Prokopenko started grabbing her tits through her crop top. Ronan couldn't stop staring at her nipples. She hadn't said a word since she'd got there.

Proko pinched them, kneaded her breasts slowly as Kavinsky made overdramatic sounds of pleasure. Ronan was sitting next to them now, feeling her pussy throb as she reached over and slid her hand up Kavinsky's thigh. Her whines turned a little more smug as Proko rubbed her tits faster and against each other, tracing her neck with her tongue. Kavinsky turned her attention to Ronan, then, bringing her hands up to put them underneath Ronan's shirt, barely tracing her long fingers around her nipples and then squeezing them.

"You love this, Lynch," she was saying, and Ronan didn't want to think about it so she climbed on top of Kavinsky, Prokopenko be damned, slamming her lips to hers as she started grinding against her, sliding her tits against her tits. Kavinsky was gasping into her mouth, and somewhere Ronan was the one feeling smug inside. Proko let out a sound of tired protest and got up to walk away and probably find a Corvette to hang out in. Ronan didn't give a fuck. Kavinsky was wearing a leather skirt and Ronan could feel the material under her hands as she slipped them lower to grab her ass, letting out a groan. There was music playing in someone else's car near them, the bass too loud and making the dead grass beneath the car shake. "You fucking bitch," Kavinsky was moaning into her ear. "You get tired of your prissy girlfriend so you think you can fucking come to me -" She was interrupted as Ronan pushed her shirt over her head to lick her tits. "Good thing I'm so tight for your slutty fucking tendencies, though." Suddenly she was pushing Ronan onto the car so that she was on top and Ronan could see her mascara as she leaned in to suck on her lip and run it between her teeth. She was unbuttoning Ronan's jeans, her breath smelling like vodka and it was all so horrible, with Kavinsky swearing as she pulled down her zipper and Ronan hated herself for just a second until Kavinsky started rubbing her fingers against her underwear, her pussy getting wetter. Ronan started thrusting into her hand but Kavinsky pushed her back down, laughing. "Fuck you," spit Ronan, and Kavinsky stopped laughing to grin at her.

"There you are," she drawled, using her index finger to rub Ronan's clit through her now wet panties. Ronan moaned. "You were so quiet until now." She was smug again but it didn't matter because she was reaching to pull her panties down and sucking spots on her thighs. She licked a stripe up to her pussy and then started slowly licking her clit. Ronan swore, bucking her hips. Kavinsky moved her tongue in circles and then sucked her nub, the sounds obscene. She started going faster, moving her tongue all around her clit as Ronan started getting louder. She was so tight, Kavinsky was humming around her pussy and she could feel it vibrate through her. Kavinsky ghosted her fingers above her pussy then pushed one inside her, pumping it in and out of her while Ronan clenched around her. Her pussy was practically dripping over her fingers.

Kavinsky suddenly stopped and Ronan hissed at her. Kavinsky leaned in really close, climbing on top of her, sliding her hands all over her body at the slowest pace possible, grinding her crotch against hers through her skirt, then stopping to push the skirt off. She wasn't wearing anything under it, Ronan realized, sighing loudly. Kavinsky moved over so that her pussy was above Ronan's face. 

"Tell me you want it, baby," she said, the words drawn out.

"I want it. I want it," said Ronan, unkindly, grabbing her and pulling her towards her to lick her pussy. Kavinsky moaned, moving her face down to eat Ronan out again, and Ronan was moaning too. They were both moving against each other, Kavinsky's tits bouncing against her chest as she rolled her hips against Ronan's mouth. Ronan swirled her tongue against her, barely being able to breathe, clit throbbing because of it. Kavinsky was sucking her again, and she was rolling her hips, too, both panting in time with one another. 

"Yes," Kavinsky was saying, over and over again, and Ronan was going to come. Kavinsky was biting her clit, Ronan flicking her tongue against hers and it was all so much, so hot and wet and dirty on the hood of her fucking car - "I'm going to come."

"Come for me, Lynch," Kavinsky whined, moving faster, slamming her hips against Ronan's face. She was coming, Ronan could taste her, her breasts rubbing against her stomach as her tongue spread all of Ronan's precome around the walls of her pussy. Ronan's moans were going high pitched and Kavinsky had her fingers inside her again and she was coming sticky hot all over them. 

Kavinsky kept rubbing until it became too much as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Kavinsky got up, wiping her fingers on Ronan's shirt, still giving her a Cheshire cat smile. "Hey, Lynch," she said as Ronan pulled her pants back up, "Gansey ever fuck you like that?"


End file.
